Another Show?
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: An ordinary day turns special. (8.8) Fluff - disclaimer Primeval does not belong to me, this is fanfiction, not for profit
1. Wednesday

8.8 Another Show?

Connor and Abby slowly climbed up the steps from the sidewalk to the flat entrance. Juggling the packages he carried Connor fumbled for keys and started unlocking the locks. Abby gathered up the mail and magazines. The door clicked open and they entered the sanctuary of their flat.

"Long day", sighed Connor "I'll just set this down here and get my shoes off before putting everything away."

Abby nodded her head in agreement, absentmindedly setting the mail and magazines on the side table. She hung up her coat and watched in amusement as Connor started hopping on one foot while untying the boot laces from his other foot.

"I'll be glad when Becker gets back so you don't have to go out on anomaly alerts again," Abby said. "You are really not supposed to be in the field anymore."

"Well," hop, "…he needs," hop, "…a bit of extra time," hop, "…off for the wedding" hop, "…you know," Connor said breathlessly.

"Yes, but you're supposed to be in the research department now," Abby began.

The rustle of papers alerted her to the slide of magazines onto the floor. As Abby knelt to pick up the magazines, she noticed Connor's science fiction magazine had flopped open to a picture of a triceratops in a Canadian park.

"Hey Connor," said Abby, "Did you see this article in your magazine? They are making a spinoff of your favorite television show."

"Yeah," he snorted, "A darker, sexier version …hmph." Dropping his boot to the floor, he set his sock covered foot down and raised the other boot clad foot to repeat the hopping and untying process.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy that the show is continuing," said Abby.

"Hmph!" he grunted as the boot finally came off his foot. Wobbling precariously on one sock covered foot, he quickly straightened himself putting his other foot firmly on the floor.

Looking at Abby, he said "It won't be the same. It's not like I can talk to Mum about the new show." He bent down to retrieve the packages with one scoop of his arm, dangling his boots at a distance from his other hand. He continued, "She won't like the show if it has too much blood, you know."

"Oh," Abby said with dawning realization, "The dinosaur show… that's the one you and your Mum both like to watch…" She remembered the long phone conversations, Connor talking animatedly and laughing about some escapade between one of the show's characters and the dinosaurs.

"Yeah," he responded as he headed towards the kitchen.

Abby followed behind, watching as he set the packages down on the counter and put his boots in the sink. Turning the tap, he began running water over them. She watched appreciatively as he bent over to search under the sink for detergent.

"You know," she started again, "There's a reason you're supposed to be research department only now."

Connor stood and turned to face her, detergent in hand. "I know," he exclaimed, "I was operating the locking device, well back from the anomaly… the pteranadon just swooped out of nowhere." Connor's brown eyes looked directly at her, "I would never risk leaving you and," he started emphatically.

"Connor," Abby cried, "The water."

He turned quickly to shut off the tap as the water started cascading over the sink rim and onto the floor. "Great," he grumbled grabbing towels, "now I get to mop the floor as well as scrub pteranadon droppings off me boots."

Abby smirked a little hearing his words. Then, she walked over to the counter where the packages were. Searching, she found the one she wanted and opened it.

"Connor," she said quietly, "We should go to Bradford this weekend, see your Mum, yeah?"

Connor looked at her, holding the stuffed purple dinosaur above the gentle rounding of her abdomen. One quick step and he was wrapping his arms around her. "Oh yeah," he breathed. "That would be brilliant."


	2. Monday

Another Show? Chapter 2

The weekend away had done them both good Connor thought. It was good to see his Mum, and time had flown looking at old photographs, laughing and sharing stories. Coming back to London late Sunday had made for a hard start to Monday morning though.

Connor's reverie was interrupted abruptly by Lester's roar, "Connor, you are not supposed to be out in the field!"

Lester stalked into Connor's lab and slammed a report down on his desk so hard that it made the picture frame shake and threaten to fall over. Connor rescued the picture and set it upright securely on his desk. Lester glanced down at the picture of the couple, his glare softening at the memory of Abby in white satin and Connor in tails.

"Connor," Lester began, "The field report for the anomaly alert on Wednesday has your name in it. You were out…in…the…field… expressly against medical orders."

"Well, Becker's out and his backup was delayed…" Connor began.

"Stop!" Lester ordered, "No excuses! Even though we are short of staff, you are not medically cleared to go out in the field…a history of concussions and three bouts of unconsciousness in one day puts you at risk..."

"Lester," interrupted Connor, "it's been years since New Dawn, and I haven't hit me head since then."

"The Chief Medical Officer hasn't cleared you yet," huffed Lester. And he thought privately, I have no intentions of letting that happen any time soon.

"You don't want anyone else going out in the field against medical orders, do you?" asked Lester pointedly.

Connor looked up, his brown eyes suddenly serious. "No, of course not Lester," he replied. "But, we can't send a team out without enough…"

The conversation was interrupted as Abby poked her head through the doorway. "Conn," she called, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes Abby," said Connor as he rose to stand. "Lester, can we finish this discussion after we get back?"

"Hmph!"snorted Lester, "Far be it for me to have work interrupt your appointments."

It was a short drive from the ARC to the doctor's clinic. Connor felt a little out of place being the only man present in the waiting room, but soon they were ushered into a more private space.

The technician greeted them warmly, "First time, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Abby with a small smile, her blue eyes glowing.

"Well, you can change into a robe over there," directed the technician, "and then get up on the table for the exam."

Connor leaned quietly against the wall, staring at all the strange equipment. As Abby returned, he reached out a hand to help her climb up the step to the table. Connor stepped to one side as Abby stretched out on her back and the technician came forward holding a tube of gel.

"This will be a bit cold," she warned.

Abby hissed as the gel landed on her abdomen. The technician gave her a conspiratorial grin as she touched the transducer to the gel. "Let's just spread this around a bit, and then take a look," she said. Reaching to one side, she started flipping switches on the equipment beside her.

The monitor flickered and blinked, then lit up the entire screen. Abby and Connor both stared.

The technician continued talking, pointing out and describing various parts of the image, "It looks like you are about sixteen weeks now… that sound right?"

The sudden pause in the technician's monologue brought Abby and Connor to the awareness that a response was required. Tearing their eyes away from the monitor, they looked at each other. Abby had to blink quickly to clear her eyes, while Connor swallowed hard. Their matching smiles widened.

"Well, we were thinking three months or so," began Abby, watching as Connor's eyes returned to the screen, "but the doctor wanted a better estimate, so..."

"Look" Connor exclaimed. A tiny hand turned towards them, fingers spread as if waving. "I could watch this all day."


End file.
